


Harder

by Shaish



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Femslash for chapter 6, Humor, M/M, Serious, Sex, Sex Positions, Threesome with Thor on chapter 8, sex experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a different sex position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember exactly how this happened, just that it was Vesper's fault. fjdkfjsl. NotthatI'mcomplainingthisiskindoffuntowrite.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to catch them and fix them as I see them.

“Harder,” Steve says on a breathy moan, and Bucky does, skin slapping harder against skin and the front of his thighs hitting the edge of the table on each thrust, skidding it forward a few inches. “ _Harder_ ,” Steve moans out a little louder, still demanding even though he’s slick with sweat (and other things) and gripping the sides of the table hard enough to crack ( _and it has cracked_ ).

Bucky grunts and darts down, pushing in harder as he clamps his teeth down on the side of Steve’s neck and bites down hard enough to make Steve jerk with a loud moan, back arching a little sharper while his hands release the sides of the table above Bucky’s to scrabble up at Bucky’s back.

Bucky drags the flat of his tongue up to Steve’s jaw before biting that, too, gripping Steve’s hip bruisingly hard with his left hand and the table harder with the right, the creak piercing amidst their panting and moans.

“Any harder and I’m gonna _break this damn table_ ,” Bucky grunts low against the side of Steve’s jaw, shifting a little to get at a better angle.

“ _Then **break the damn table**_ ,” Steve grunts back, letting out a gasp at the new angle, “ _There,_ ** _there_** -”

“ _Bossy_ ,” Bucky cuts him off, leaning up a little to bite at Steve’s chin and nipe up to Steve’s lips. It’s mostly tongue and hot breaths shared between them, and one of Steve’s hands slides warm and open down the center of his back and he gives a shudder, groaning into the scant space between their mouths while their bodies slide together. “ _Close?_ ” he asks lowly. Steve nods and then slides his hand down further, and Bucky thrusts in faster and harder with a low growl, leaning up a little so he can put more force behind it.

Steve spreads his legs wider as he rocks with the force of Bucky's thrusts, thighs tense against the top of the table and heels pressed against the table legs. His eyes find Bucky’s just as he digs his blunt fingernails into the skin just above his tailbone, and Bucky’s hips give a sharp jerk as his orgasm hits and his moan comes out half like a punched out breath, right hand darting between them to jerk Steve off in time with his thrusts.

Steve back bows to something that looks painful as he comes with a shout, whole body tensing for one long minute before he collapses back onto the table and Bucky finally lets himself collapse onto him, sticky wet trapped between the planes of their bodies.

“ _That_ _hard enough_ _for you?_ ” Bucky asks, breathily sarcastic after a few minutes of panting into Steve’s chest as he pulls out, Steve panting into his hair. The table gives an ominous groan and then they’re both falling, crashing to the ground, Steve with a surprised shout.

It’s quiet for a minute, Bucky blinking at the new closeup of the tile floor across from Steve’s shoulder and Steve dragging in a few breaths. Steve starts shaking underneath him and then he hears a rumble somewhere below his ear, the sound traveling out above his head shortly after. He starts joining in, the both of them laughing.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Steve says between laughs, a hand coming up to gently grip the back of Bucky’s neck, “I think so.”

Bucky snorts. “At least this fall wasn’t a few thousand feet.”

Steve stills for all of two seconds before gently smacking up the back of his head, and Bucky starts laughing again, Steve joining him soon after.


	2. Wolves

His ears are focused intently on Bucky’s breathing, the sound of his occasionally hitched breaths, and he slides his hands up Bucky’s shifting, lightly sweaty thighs where Bucky’s straddling him, eyes trailing down Bucky’s chest to watch his hips rock back gently on metal fingers. He slowly trails them back up and hears and sees Bucky’s breath hitch when they finally reach his face again.

His dark hair is a ruffled up mess around his face and shoulders, crowding in around his half lidded eyes that are trained on Steve’s, intent and hazy all at once. They’ve been at this for an hour, and Steve’s so hard he can barely breathe, just like Bucky. But he keeps his hands on Bucky’s thighs, slides his palms over Bucky’s overheated skin and grips them gently, sometimes in time with Bucky’s gentle rocking. Bucky rises up a few inches and then lowers back down with a quiet groan, which means he’s finally added a third finger. Steve can faintly hear the panels in his arm shift and whir with the movement. Steve bites his lower lip when Bucky does, eyes still trained on each other. He’s been breathing a little fast for the past hour, too, just like Bucky.

“Steve,” Bucky says mostly on a breath a few minutes later, running his tongue across his lower lip.

“Buck,” Steve replies, not a question, just letting Bucky know he’s open and listening.

Bucky reaches forward with his right hand and takes a hold of Steve’s left, bringing it around and behind himself until Steve’s fingers bump into metal. He holds it there, and Steve slowly slides his fingers forward until the pads of them find where the metal is slowly disappearing in and out of Bucky’s hot and slick skin. Steve swallows, keeping his eyes on Bucky’s, and prods at the entrance. Bucky makes an encouraging sound.

Steve takes the permission for what it is and pushes the edge of his finger in alongside Bucky’s metal ones, moving the tip in counterpoint to Bucky’s. Bucky bites his lower lip again and nods his head slightly, so Steve slides his finger in further, pushing it in and out in an opposite rhythm to his. Bucky squeezes his eyes closed and tilts his head back, rocking his hips a little faster, cock hard and leaking. Steve’s eyes dart down to it for a moment and he licks his lips, shifting his own hips a little as his cock gives a twitch.

Bucky pulls his fingers out, taking Steve’s with them and Steve waits, sucks in a breath when Bucky’s left hand scrabbles back and manages to take a hold of Steve’s cock, metal warm and cool as he shifts his hips back and lines them up, the tip slipping inside and Bucky holding there. Steve’s hands slam back onto Bucky’s thighs, gripping them both bruisingly tight as he presses his lips in a firm line to hold in his groan while his head pushes back into the pillow, not letting it past his teeth. Bucky rocks his hips on just the head, slow at first before he starts to move a little faster, head dropping back forward and eyes back on Steve, something wild and dangerous and focused in the blue-gray of them and all of it zeroed in on _him_. Steve bites off another groan, sliding his hands firmly up and down Bucky’s thighs to keep them from going anywhere else, legs tense along with most of his body with trying to keep himself from moving. Bucky slowly rubs his slick, body-hot fingers over some of what’s not inside him and Steve shudders.

 _Fuck_ , he’s something else.

Bucky’s red-bitten lips curve up on one side in a faint smirk, even though he’s panting almost as bad as Steve is. Steve’s not sure what face he manages to make back, but Bucky’s smirk just goes a little feral like the look in his eyes before he suddenly pushes down, sliding Steve’s cock all the way inside. They both moan loudly, Bucky’s back arching a bit and eyes fluttering for a moment as Steve bottoms out before his gaze is focused back on Steve, and Bucky moves his hips in slow, tempting, _torturous_ circles atop his. Steve’s breath lodges somewhere in his throat and he has to force himself to keep breathing, legs so tense he thinks they might cramp and blunt fingernails digging crescent moons into Bucky’s scarred skin. He’s warm and slick and hot around Steve’s cock, and the heat is doing its best of pushing every single thought out of his head like boiling lava, burning everything away.

Not that Steve has many thoughts at this point.

And then Bucky’s moving, rising up and slamming down at a brutal pace that has Steve’s vision going blurred almost every thrust, moans punching themselves out of his throat. He slides his hands to the sides of Bucky’s thighs and grips them hard, but he doesn’t push and he doesn’t pull and he doesn’t make a move, lets Bucky be the one in control.

Bucky’s pace is random, fast and hard then so slow Steve could cry because it almost _hurts_ with how good it is, makes him ache somewhere deep down in his chest that he doesn’t have a name for. Sometimes Bucky just sits on Steve’s lap, sometimes he just rotates his hips, sometimes he only moves in slow, tiny thrusts, just enough to make Steve’s teeth clench around what might be a scream that he’s only barely holding back, pushing him to limits he didn’t even know existed. Steve moans out his name and his voice doesn’t sound _a_ _thing_ like it usually does, rough and hard and _desperate_ , and Bucky just goes _slower_. Steve has the brief thought that Bucky’s trying to break him into tiny pieces.

When he gets his eyes open again, warm and sweaty and barely coherent, Bucky’s still staring down at him, eyes wild and untame like a wolf in the wild, hair a hazard and fingers jagged claws on his own hips, digging in like he’s trying to keep them from digging into _Steve’s_ , cock still leaking precum that slides down his skin and slips to Steve’s. Bucky stops rocking and just stares, and for a minute the only thing Steve can think past the haze and fog and _desire_ is that _he doesn’t know this man_ , and yet _he does_. That this is not Bucky, none of the versions Steve knew before Bucky showed up on his doorstep covered in grime and dirt with eyes like daggers wielded by anger and sorrow. That this man on top of him, this man Steve is putting his life in the hands of, is a _new_ Bucky, made from scraps and shards of the old and whatever he was made into.

This Bucky is a wolf. One that will never break no matter how far he bends. One that will only bend so far before he snaps his jaws and teeth and tears whoever dares try to put a leash on him apart. And Steve shudders, knows even _he_ doesn’t have that kind of hold on this Bucky, neither good nor bad, not really, and part of him is _terrified_. This Bucky could probably kill him if he wanted and part of this Bucky would _survive_ it, would live to see days beyond it.

Because wolves are survival. And Bucky is a wolf. He may have always been, under his charm and smiles and anger, and maybe Steve always ignored it when he saw it lurking behind a scope and a glass of hard liquor, in a cigarette smoked behind a bar that would get blown out and dragged to hell with the rest of them.

Steve shudders and Bucky narrows his eyes slightly, watching him watch Bucky, and part of Steve is afraid, afraid of Bucky. But the rest?

The rest would _fight_ , and gladly roll over and let Bucky take a bite out of him if he _lost_.

Bucky starts rocking again, lifting himself up and moving back down and it’s a slow, gradual build, like a lover, because he’s that, too.

When he’s reached the point that he’s slamming down on Steve’s hips, Steve barely holding himself together and some base, animal part of him focused in on Bucky like a beacon, Bucky’s claws finally find his chest and Steve’s own finally find Bucky’s hips, each digging in nails and moving.

He’s not sure who finds who first, maybe it’s Bucky, maybe it’s Steve, maybe it’s both, but their lips crash together so hard their teeth clack, and it _hurts_ and it’s _grounding_ and it’s lost in the sensations of everything else, amplified and easily swept aside in some strange contradiction. Bucky digs his nails in sharper when Steve sucks on his tongue, and Steve digs his own in when Bucky bites his lower lip hard enough to bleed, the pain amplified and quickly lost to a dull ache like everything else.

Bucky growls into his mouth when he rises too far and Steve’s cock slips out, quickly reaching back with his left hand and lining it back up so Steve slides back in, and Steve growls back while dragging a set of blunt fingernails down Bucky’s hip and over the top of his thigh.

They pant against each other’s mouths, into each other’s mouths, most of the sounds they make carried on half breaths and puffs of air, growls and moans and groans and faint _whines_. Steve’s close, knows Bucky is too, and Bucky jerks up suddenly, bringing his hands back behind himself to dig into the tops of Steve’s thighs instead of his chest as he arches his back and keeps moving, letting his head fall back and his loud moans out free to the room.

Steve grits his teeth and tries to keep his eyes open, tries to keep them on the creature in front of him, and only thrusts up hard and quick when Bucky’s right hand rubs two fingers against the top of his leg.

He thrusts three times and then he’s coming with teeth parting to let out Bucky’s name, thrusts two more and then Bucky is coming with Steve’s name shouted in return on his lips, come streaking up Steve’s chest and up the side to part of the pillow at the left of his head.

Steve doesn’t ease his thrusts or let his muscles untense until Bucky’s right fingers twitch where they’re dug into his skin, and Bucky stays where he is for a long minute, back arched and head back, both of them just panting hard and fast into the air trying to catch their breaths.

Bucky moves slowly, unbowing his back vertebrae by vertebrae and sitting up for a moment before he’s curving down, hands going to the pillow at either side of Steve’s head, his flesh fingers pressing his come into the soft material.

His hair curtains Steve’s face but Steve can still see his, eyes still a little wild and electric even through the new fog and haze of post-orgasm. Steve waits, will always wait as long as Bucky needs or wants him to, at least until he can’t anymore.

This is one of those times that he can’t.

He lifts his head up and touches his nose to Bucky’s in a gentle brush, eyes trained on blue-gray and the winter forever trapped in them.

But it’s _never_ just been winter, even when Bucky didn’t know his own name. There’s _always_ been fire there.

Bucky doesn’t respond at first, and then he’s nosing Steve back like two wild animals who’ve known each other for years.

He doesn’t kiss Steve, just traces his slightly parted lips across Steve’s cheekbone and down to his jaw, pressing them just under it before nipping at it with teeth, sharp and gentle. Steve slides his hands up slowly from Bucky’s hips to his sides, fingers skating across scars he recognizes and scars he doesn’t, may never know.

Bucky tenses briefly before melting into him, nips changing to kisses that he trails down the side of Steve’s neck and across to the center, opening his mouth wide over it and digging his teeth in briefly, gently, before letting go and dragging the flat of his tongue up to under Steve’s chin and over it, back up to his lips and just under his nose.

Bucky pulls his head up a few inches, just enough to look at him again, and Steve sees something there that finally lets him slide a hand up into Bucky’s hair, getting his fingers buried into the strands. Bucky melts a little more and presses his lips to Steve’s, light and soft, gentle like Steve’s fragile and an unbreakable thing all at once, and Steve lifts his head up a little further to press one back, eyes on his the whole time.

Wolves are wild and dangerous no matter how tame they seem. But Steve must have become one too, because Bucky lets him stay.


	3. Stars and stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't write on the laptop because of spilled water so trying to write on my tablet ughugh.

Bucky shoves Steve into the apartment and manages to get the door kicked shut and locked before Steve’s back on him, mouth hot and messy on his and fingers snaking into his hair, gripping tight and pulling him impossibly close. He moves them with his hands on Steve’s hips, sucking on Steve’s tongue and pushing him back until they hit a wall (he's not sure which one and he can't be bothered to remember or check).

Steve’s hands grip a hold of the straps on his one-armed, Winter Soldier uniform top, pushing him back just enough so that Steve’s not against the wall before starting to undo them. The top hits the floor with a thud of heavy leather and metal, loud amidst their panting in what seems to still be the doorway hall, and then Steve’s reaching for his own. Bucky breaks the kiss and slaps his hands away, gripping one of the straps for the shield anchor in front and dragging Steve over into the living room to push him down onto the couch.

Steve blinks up at Bucky who's still in his boots and combat pants, black face paint smeared around his eyes, a little across the bridge of his nose, and licks his lips, biting down onto the bottom one when Bucky gets his boots off and climbs onto the couch, knees on either side of Steve’s thighs and hovering over Steve’s lap. The face paint makes Bucky's eyes stand out even more than usual, ice set like two moons in the black of space around his eyes, sweat from the mission still glistening like stars on his skin.

" _Fuck_ ," Steve says on a breath, and Bucky smirks down at him for all of a second before he's leaning down and devouring Steve’s mouth, cool and warm fingers reaching up and further messing up Steve's hair.

Steve’s hands slide down Bucky's sides and to his hips, fingers skating down further to push down the edge of his pants. But they keep going, and Bucky hears and feels Steve suck in a breath when his fingers don't run into a second layer of material.

"Fuck," Steve repeats against his lips, pulling back and looking down. Bucky watches Steve look over his lower stomach, lower, at the hair trailing down and the base of his cock just visible above his pushed down pants. Steve’s eyes drag back up, wild and weighted all at once. "How many missions have you-"

"Every one," Bucky cuts him off, kissing him again, pushing hard enough to force the back of Steve’s head to the couch. Steve groans into his mouth, blunt fingernails dragging against his overheated skin as they scrape around from his hips and across his front to his cock.

Steve slides his hand inside and wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, and Bucky groans into his mouth, hips jerking once before he puts his hands on Steve’s shoulders and shoves himself back a little. Steve lifts his other hand to go for his own uniform again but Bucky grabs it and pins his wrist to the back of the couch.

"What-" Steve starts.

"Shut up, Rogers, " Bucky cuts him off, "I have an idea." He squeezes Steve’s wrist once in warning before letting it go and reaching for his own pants, getting the button undone and then the zipper before maneuvering around a little to get them off, letting them fall to the floor. Steve’s eyes slowly slide down his front and it feels like sunlight setting then rising on his heated skin when Steve’s eyes trail back up to his, makes his heart beat faster in his chest (every time). Bucky rubs his cock against the section of Steve’s uniform covering his stomach, sucking in a breath at the rough texture before lowering himself onto Steve’s lap, Steve watching him the whole time. Steve _whines_ when Bucky grinds into him through his pants, slowly, and Bucky nods his head slightly when Steve gives him a desperate, questioning look.

Steve’s hands fly to his hips, gripping hard enough to bruise while he grinds up as he pushes Bucky’s hips _down_ , and Bucky can _just_ feel him through the rough layers, as hard as _he_ is.

" _Bucky_ , " Steve breathes, leaning up to catch his lips again, groaning long and low into the kiss when Bucky rotates his hips hard and slow against Steve’s. Bucky's left hand goes to the back if the couch while his right grabs the belt of Steve's uniform just below his hip, giving a returning groan into Steve’s mouth as he yanks himself a little closer on another grind.

"I don’t think I can come like this," Steve pants against his mouth, lips brushing on every letter.

"Yes you can," Bucky says.

Steve groans again and then slides a hand around to Bucky's lower back, pushing forward to lean over Bucky and forcing Bucky to bend back with it, back arching in a bow as Steve spreads his legs and feet wider for a better position, grinding up against him almost painfully. Steve drops his mouth to Bucky's jaw and kisses at his chin with a moan.

"That's it," Bucky encourages, gripping a back shield strap with his left hand and sliding his right around to Steve’s back, digging his fingers into the rough material.

Steve groans into the side of his neck, biting down on the juncture between his neck and left shoulder hard enough to bruise and then Bucky's coming, moan punched out of him. Steve moans with him desperately while digging his fingers into Bucky’s lower back, and after taking a few moments to come down from most of the haze, Bucky pushes Steve back into the couch by his shoulders, gripping the uniform while leaning forward.

"Just think," Bucky whispers low into Steve’s ear, breath hot. Steve’s movements start going jerky and Bucky keeps grinding down into him even though it's starting to get painful and his flesh has gone sensitive. Steve's almost there. "Just think about the fact that you'll be wearing this uniform in front of your friends, your enemies, the whole world, and you'll know that I rubbed myself all over it and came on its stars and stripes."

Steve’s moan goes sharp and loud, fingers in a bruising grip as he throws his head back onto the back of the couch, wet slowly seeping through the front of the uniform crotch. Bucky leans forward and sucks slow and thorough at his neck and Steve shudders, still panting for breath.

Steve’s movements slow as he tries to catch his breath, head still leaned back. "Isn't that basically desecrating the American flag?" he asks.

Bucky's lips pull up against Steve’s skin. "Do you really care?" he asks back, sucking another bruise slow and sweet into Steve’s skin.

Steve huffs out a breath, messaging Bucky's lower back and hip with his hands. He lifts his head up just enough to get a look at him. "Not really."

Bucky grins up at him like a wolf. "Didn’t think so."


	4. Sweater weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw this post: http://scrawnysteves.tumblr.com/post/104113036050  
> And thought, "Why not all three?" And instead of working on wings like I was going to this just kind of...h a p p e n e d. I even put said instrumental Christmas music on low while writing it hjjoj. Anyway, I hope you like it and that it's warm and cozy.

The dryer goes off with a soft _ding_ , the settings changed after the first, and last, time the dryer went off on its ear shattering default setting of _BEEP_ after Bucky started staying with Steve. Thinking of it now, Bucky swears you could hear the damn thing from all the way down the block. It's a wonder Steve didn't get the cops called on him.

He pulls open the dryer door, gets as far as a pair of pants and two socks pulled down into the laundry basket he set in front of it on the floor before he's pulling his shirt off and pulling one of Steve's dryer hot, blue sweatshirts on, large and loose in all the right places for him like it mostly is for Steve.

He gives an involuntary, adjusting shudder to the sudden heat and tosses the pants and socks back into the dryer, bumping the door closed with his hip while putting the laundry basket back on top of it, turning and following the slow jazz of instrumental Christmas music and the sound of the oven door closing back into the living room.

Steve’s at the stove, heating milk while the garlic breadsticks bake in the oven and humming along to the Christmas tunes while tapping a socked foot on the floor. Bucky can't help cracking a small grin.

"How's it going?" he asks, softer than he intends, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist from behind and trapping the front of the dryer warm sweater between his chest and Steve’s back.

Steve hums a short tune of his own, resting one if his hands on top of Bucky's. "It's going," he says easily, turning his head to look back at him, "You're in my sweatshirt again."

Bucky hums an affirmative, pressing a kiss above the wider collar of Steve’s sweater where his neck meets his shoulder. "I am," he says, pressing another kiss, "Milk's not boiling yet."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "You lookin' to start something?" he teases.

Bucky hums noncommittally, biting once gently at Steve’s skin. Steve pushes his hips back in a small jerk with a small, surprised laugh and Bucky smiles against his warm skin.

"Shouldn’t while the stove's on," Steve says, already sounding halfway to distracted.

Bucky slides the hand Steve’s not holding down a few inches, fingers splayed just above the top of Steve’s jeans over his shirt. He grinds into him a little from behind and Steve’s breath hitches softly.

Bucky hears the _click_ of the stove dial turning off and then Steve’s turning around, careful to keep Bucky's arms around him. He presses their lips together and Bucky leans into it a little, his own breath hitching when Steve slides a hand around and down into one of his back pockets and _squeezes_.

Steve backs them up until Bucky's lower back hits the opposite counter edge, breaking the kiss to slide down. Bucky throws a hand out to hit the kitchen's light switch and lets the Christmas lights on the tree in the living room, _their_ living room, light up the place, just enough of the red, green, blue, orange-yellow color mixture of lights to wash half of Steve in low light, the other half of him shadowed by the darker half of the kitchen.

Steve’s slow on his way down, taking his time, mouthing at Bucky's chest and stomach through his shirt with his eyes on Bucky's the whole time, and it feels like he'll never get used to seeing Steve like this, for _him_ , and he's so turned on his mind's a fog of blue eyes gone dark, the remnants of heat from the dryer still seeping into his skin from the sweatshirt, and Steve’s hands sliding down his side and chest, mouth finding him hard through denim and _sucking_. Bucky grips the counter edge with his left hand as he huffs out a breath, right buried in and making an enticing mess of Steve’s hair.

Steve mouths at the hard line of him through his jeans, sucking and nibbling along the length in time with the low music still playing in the living room, and Bucky wants to laugh but what comes out instead is a quiet moan, his fingers running through Steve’s hair. He sees Steve’s lips curve up a little, sliding a hand down and pushing Bucky's borrowed shirt up a little, pausing.

Bucky nods and Steve pushes it up a little further, sliding his other hand down to undo the button and slowly undo the zipper, eyes on his the whole time, and it's torture, the good kind, the _best_ kind.

One of Steve’s hands slowly slides up under his shirt and over his skin, fingers reading his scars like braille while the other pulls Bucky's cock out of his boxers, Bucky biting his lower lip at the warm but cool air. Steve’s fingers find and rub at his nipple while he mouths gently at the head, and Bucky groans, head dropping back and leaning heavier against the counter when Steve licks up the slit and then slips the head into his hot mouth. Bucky tightens his grip on Steve’s hair and the counter and forces himself to look back down, bangs framing his face and his view of Steve’s, Steve’s eyes ready for him when he does.

Steve slowly, carefully, takes more of him into his mouth and Bucky’s breathing speeds up a bit. He slides his hand down and fingers out of Steve’s hair, down the side of Steve’s cheek to rub his thumb at the side of Steve’s parted lips, groaning again when Steve’s nose bumps his abdomen and he's managed to get all of Bucky into his mouth, breaths puffing out hot against Bucky's warm skin. Steve hums in reply before he slowly starts pulling back, swirling his tongue around Bucky's cock in his mouth the whole way, and Bucky’s toes curl against the smooth, wood floor, breath catching in his throat at the feel and sight.

Steve slides forward again, just as slow, eyes slipping shut when Bucky slides his hand up a little to gently stroke his thumb across the top of one of Steve’s brows, circling it down under Steve’s eye before shifting it back down to Steve’s lips circling his cock.

And it amazes Bucky, that Steve trusts him this much. He could kill Steve at least seven different ways with one hand _alone_ where Steve's knelt in front of him on the floor, and Steve just slides Bucky's cock all the way back into his mouth, working the back of his throat when the tip reaches it and making Bucky groan.

"Steve," he moans lowly, sliding his fingers back up into Steve’s hair. Steve hums again when Bucky grips it, moaning softly with his eyes closed when Bucky grips it harder.

He tries thrusting a little, out an inch and back in, experimentally, and when Steve just hums, eyes opening to look up at him, Bucky does it again.

He sets up a steady pace, pulling out and pushing into Steve’s slick mouth, not far enough to gag him and not fast enough to overwhelm him, and Steve’s eyes fall closed as he bobs his head in counterpoint. It's hard keeping himself steady, and seeing Steve like this, on the floor in front of him with his cock in Steve’s mouth and Steve’s trust in him a strong, breathtaking, hot, heady thing in his veins.

He's not going to last much longer.

Steve picks up the pace on his own while Bucky tries not to, tries not to make it too much for him, quiet moans falling out of his mouth, at least half of them Steve’s name.

Bucky watches Steve slip his other hand down, lets Steve get his own cock free and watches him work a hand on himself for a few minutes until he feels his own climax nearing, then he squeezes his hand in Steve’s hair and Steve stops and looks up.

Bucky eases Steve back off of his cock, half lidded eyes locked on his cock slowly sliding out of Steve’s mouth, across his plush, slick lower lip and all the way out with a quiet sucking sound, watches Steve lick his lips before moving his eyes back to Steve’s.

"Lay down," Bucky says, voice quiet and wrecked.

Steve complies, scooting himself to lay longways on the kitchen floor, eyes following Bucky as Bucky steps over and crouches, spreads Steve's legs gently with his hands to kneel between them, bracing himself with his left hand on the floor by Steve’s hip and wrapping the other around the base of Steve’s cock, closing his eyes to focus as much as he needs to to swallow him all the way down.

Steve grunts out a quiet, breathy curse, and Bucky lifts his head just enough to look at him where Steve's braced himself up on his elbows as he slowly pulls off, gently scraping his teeth along the top and underside until the tip, tonguing at the bundle of nerves below the head and letting Steve’s quiet, wrecked, " _Fuck_ ," shudder down his spine.

He repeats the process three more times, feels Steve shudder and twitch, hears him pant and moan Bucky's name like a prayer and never a curse before Steve throws a hand down in his direction and Bucky pulls off, sliding up Steve's body to straddle his hips, leaning down over him as he lines their cocks up and grips them both in his flesh hand, beginning to stroke them both.

Steve’s hand fits around his, fingers slotting between his own, and Steve increases the pace, reaching up with his free hand to grip the back of Bucky's neck and pull him down, mouths slotting together and tongues meeting in the middle as they both groan, Bucky's bangs curtaining their faces. Bucky rocks his hips in small jerks while Steve does the same with thrusting his up into their hands, hands keeping steady even when Bucky's orgasm crashes into him and he comes with Steve's name moaned into the person it belongs to's mouth, Steve following a moment after.

Bucky lets himself fall forward, breaking the kiss and panting into Steve’s ear, presses exhausted and loose kisses into the side of his neck while Steve’s free hand slides up his back, over his shirt, under it, then finally down to tangle his fingers with Bucky's metal ones.

Bucky lets out a soft sigh and Steve does too, pressing his lips to the side of Bucky's head.

They just lay there for a minute, both jumping when the oven timer gives a soft _ding_. They both freeze for a moment before Steve says, "Oh. Right," and Bucky snorts a laugh, Steve joining him.

\--

Bucky curls up into Steve’s side a little more, knees pulled up and hot chocolate aroma wafting gently up into face, letting out a contented sigh when Steve runs gentle fingers through his hair.

Steve’s head leans gently into his and Bucky closes his eyes to the mesmerizing lights and ornaments on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, farthest from the windows, focusing on Steve’s steady breathing instead.

"Merry Christmas, Buck," Steve says softly.

Bucky turns his head as he opens his eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth, watching Steve’s eyes fall closed briefly.

"Merry Christmas, Stevie," he returns, just as soft.

Steve smiles at him and Bucky smiles back.

As far as his first Christmas since 1944 goes, he thinks, he wouldn't wish for it to be any other way.


	5. "I finally got what I wanted, and I'm wearing tights"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to The Weekend while writing this one, mostly Wicked Games (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1OTWCd40bc Explicit). He says and talks about 'pussy' and 'bitch' a lot (not in this song in particular) but I love the _sounds_ of his music.  
>  Also! I edited this myself so there's probably errors I am sorry fjsdkl.

" _Hmm_ ," Steve hears from the living room, and peeks around the corner of the kitchen to find Bucky on the couch with the laptop open on his lap.

"What are you looking at?" Steve asks.

Bucky takes a moment before half turning, raising the laptop up so that Steve can see the screen from over the top of the back cushions.

"Found these," Bucky says, lips pulling up. Steve walks over to take a look, finds gradient blue tights on the screen with white stars smattering up the legs. "Reminds me, I thought you said you were keeping the uniform?” Bucky teases, then asks more seriously, “What ever happened to it?" He sets the laptop back in his lap before going back to browsing.

Steve _hums_ thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure," he replies, "Might be in someone's private collection, for all I know." Bucky looks back at him for a moment and Steve shrugs, turning back for the kitchen. He hears Bucky let out a low whistle.

"Might have to buy this to replace it," he says, and Steve turns back around. Bucky holds up the laptop with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "You could even actually _cook_ in it."

There’s a ruffled, floofy, red, white, and blue apron on the web page that ties with a red ribbon at the back of the neck and flares out in front like a dress.

Steve feels his face heat a little and rolls his eyes. "You're just looking for easy access," he half jokes, turning back for the kitchen, " _I ain't easy, Barnes. You're gonna have to work for it._ "

Bucky makes a _whining_ noise.

" _I thought we were goin' steady!_ " he calls after Steve.

Steve rolls his eyes again, but he's got a smile on his face.

\--

" _Steve?_ " he hears past the bedroom door when Bucky comes back a few days later and pulls the material up a little higher, shifting his cock inside to a more comfortable position. He got one of the largest sizes, but _still_ -

"In here!" Steve calls back, getting one last look before stepping out of the bathroom and leaning against the doorway, trying for casual and probably missing it by thirty miles (this time _without_ the enemy line, maybe. He’d have to get a look at Bucky and see where his head is at to know for sure).

He hears Bucky's boots drop with two _thud_ s out in the hall, one a couple moments after the other, most likely by the front door. One of them will probably have to trip over them again before they bother with picking them up.

He brushes his finger over the material again.

They're soft, was his first thought, almost like they're not even there. He wouldn't be able to tell if not for them shifting the hair on his legs every time he moved.

The bedroom door opens and Bucky gets a few steps in before catching sight of him and _freezing_ , eyes widening fractionally and lips parting just enough for Steve to see the white of this teeth.

He tries not to shift when Bucky doesn't say anything.

" _Well?_ " Steve tries to demand, thinks he manages to impersonate Peggy a little bit, but it comes out mostly uncertain to his own ears. He cross his arms over his chest and the shirt tails of the open dress shirt brush against his stocking clad thighs. It feels strange, brushing his legs over the material.

He feels his face heat up a bit.

"Good or bad?" Steve asks, because Bucky still hasn’t said a word either way.

"I-..." Bucky trails off, eyes slowly raking down Steve and then just as slowly dragging back up. Steve can practically _feel it_. He sees Bucky’s adam's apple bob just above the high collar of his uniform, a redesign of the Winter Soldier one, less straps, less leather, but for the most part it's the same. "Get on the bed,” Bucky says, voice a little lower (more _Soldier_ , less _Bucky_. Maybe a short enemy line).

It sends a _shudder_ down Steve’s spine.

Steve forces himself to raise an eyebrow but shifts off the doorframe and walks over to the bed, only letting his lips twitch up a little when his back is to Bucky for the time it takes to turn around and sit on the edge, scooting himself back with his hands and feet to sprawl in the middle of the comforter.

"Good?" Steve asks, low and quiet, sliding his heels up towards his ass and letting his legs fall open. He hears Bucky's breath hitch, barely audible as Bucky’s eyes slowly travel lower, and Steve decides to count it as _good_.

Bucky undoes the straps and latches of his uniform while Steve watches from the bed, top hitting the floor in a heavy _thunkclank **thud**_ of metal and leather before he walks over, rounding the side of the bed slowly while he trails his eyes all over Steve, stopping at the end of the bed.

He stares for a moment and Steve tries not to fidget.

"No dress?" Bucky finally asks with a small smirk, eyes shifting up to his, still more Soldier than Bucky, but getting closer to somewhere in between.

Steve sends a kick his way but Bucky catches his leg in his right hand by the ankle then sets a knee-guard covered knee onto the bed as he runs his hand up along the side of Steve’s foot, shuffling forward slowly onto both knees between Steve’s legs. His hand keeps sliding up Steve’s ankle, his calf, up to his faint-star spattered inner thigh, eyes locked on Steve’s the whole time.

He slides his hand up further, cups around the side of Steve’s cock over the thin material while he braces his other on the bed and leans down close, breath ghosting hot out over the tights covering Steve’s cock and sending another _shudder_ straight up his spine. Steve draws in a sharp breath when Bucky's lips finally lower and mouth at him through it, cock twitching where it's restricted beneath the tights.

Steve pulls his legs up a little higher, eyes trained down to watch. He couldn’t look elsewhere even if he _tried_.

Bucky’s head shifts to the side a little and then Steve feels hot pressure to the head of his cock, wet slowly seeping through the stockings and he _groans_ quietly, teeth digging into his lower lip while his head falls back briefly, Bucky’s lips wrapped around the head as much as they can be, tongue making a damp spot. Steve makes himself lift his head again and sucks in a short breath when the tip of Bucky’s tongue presses a little harder against the head of his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve breathes, and Bucky slides his hands up to Steve’s hips, then down the outside of his thighs while he mouths slow and insistent at Steve’s hardening cock, lips pressed firmly and tongue circling the head over the material. “ _Buck_ ,” Steve moans quietly. Bucky pulls back after a moment and grips Steve’s legs, _pulling_ him down the length of the bed while he scoots back and stands up off of it, dragging Steve’s ass to the edge. Steve lets out a surprised sound but sits up when Bucky starts bending back down, meets him in the middle for a kiss that makes him shake, makes his body tingle and his spine _quake_ , Bucky’s stubble rough on his chin and Bucky’s bangs brushing light and ticklish against the sides of his cheeks, Bucky’s tongue hot where it dips past his lips and Steve parts them easily for it.

Bucky gently pushes him back down with a hand to his chest and Steve lets himself fall easily, but it’s always easy to with Bucky.

He lifts his head and watches Bucky kneel between his legs on the floor, spreads them in invitation when Bucky’s hands run up the lengths of his thighs. Bucky bends down again to mouth at him and Steve lets his eyelids droop and his head fall back, letting his eyes close the rest of the way while he focuses on the sensations.

He feels warm and cool fingers hook in the sides of the tights and slowly, gently pull them _down_ and Steve holds himself still, shuddering again when Bucky’s breath grazes hot along his cock, squirming slightly when he feels stubble and soft lips press a kiss to the head. Steve bites his lower lip and then sucks in another breath when Bucky lifts his cock and swallows down the head, tight heat wrapped around him, so hot Steve wants to _melt_.

His back arches a little and he _groans_ , low but firm, fingers gripping a bit at the comforter. Bucky’s mouth slides further down before bobbing back up and Steve pants faintly, dizzy with it already.

“ _Buck_ ,” he breathes, and Bucky _hums_ back, making Steve’s back arch a bit again with a soft moan, feels the vibrations all the way from his cock to his _toes_ , curling them where they rest on the carpet. Bucky keeps bobbing his head and Steve pants, heartbeat speeding up in his ears.

It takes him a minute to notice, but eventually he does, and Steve lifts his head again to see what’s causing the small motions of Bucky-

His breath catches and he stares, pushing himself up on his elbows to get a better look.

Bucky rocks his whole body in small motions while he bobs his head along Steve’s cock, like- One hand wrapped around the base of it and the other hand-

Steve hears the faint sound of a zipper and sits up a little more, catches a glimpse of Bucky rubbing himself through his uniform pants before sliding his hand inside and rubbing his hand against himself inside his pants before pulling his cock out, stroking it in time with the movements of his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve breathes, toes curling harder while the pleasure doubles up his spine, heat pooling slow, so deliciously slow at the base of his spine.

Steve watches him rock back and forth while sucking his cock and stroking himself and Steve gets harder, imagines himself fucking Bucky at the same time and Bucky _moans_ while looking up at him, like he’s thinking it, too.

“Are you imagining me fucking you,” Steve says more than asks, then _groans_ a little harder when Bucky hums an agreement around his cock. Bucky pulls his mouth off after another minute and licks twice at the head before standing up, bending down over Steve again with his hands braced on the bed to kiss him and Steve can taste his precome, groans into Bucky’s mouth at the taste of it.

“Wanna fuck you first, though,” Bucky says low and quiet when he pulls back enough to speak, and Steve finds himself nodding.

He feels arms wrap around his waist and wraps his own around the back of Bucky’s neck, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist when Bucky lifts him off the bed and holding on while they move. Steve lets out a soft ‘ _oof_ ’ when his back hits a wall a couple moments later and then _arches_ it, Bucky immediately moving in close and blocking him in.

“ _Baby_ ,” Bucky breathes between kisses, sucking on Steve’s lower lip before _dragging_ his teeth over it, and Steve’s breath hitches while a shudder ripples down his spine. More Bucky than Soldier, now.

“We need-” Steve’s cut off when Bucky reaches into a pocket on his pants, pulling out a tube of slick. Steve shakes his head a little before kissing him again, lips curved up into it.

Bucky pins him to the wall with his body so he can rove his hands up Steve’s sides, down to his thighs, then-

Steve makes another, muffled, _surprised_ sound when he hears a _tear **rip**_ , pulling his head back a little to look down.

Bucky tears the waist of the tights down the seam, changes his grip once the tear reaches the crotch and then goes to the side, quickly and methodically working his way around to Steve’s back. Steve arches it and his hips up just a bit to help and Bucky finishes, tearing off the whole section above his thighs and turning the stockings into thigh-highs. Bucky drops the torn material to the floor and mouths once at the corner of Steve’s lips, dragging his lips up Steve’s cheek and back to Steve’s ear.

“ _Wanna fuck you in’em_ ,” Bucky says, low and hot in his ear, and Steve wraps his arms tighter around the back of Bucky’s neck, fingers sliding up to give Bucky’s hair a sharp tug that makes Bucky _groan_ and lick a stripe from Steve’s jaw to ear before biting at his earlobe and _sucking_ on it. Bucky rolls his hips and their cocks grind together, and Steve lets his head fall back, _thud_ gently against the wall with a breathy moan, rolling his own back as much as he can.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Steve pants softly, “ _Please, Buck. Want you_.” Bucky _bites_ at his pulsepoint and Steve _whines_ quietly.

Bucky shifts after another minute and Steve hears the tube open and then the _squelch_ of slick getting pushed out, then Bucky’s shifting again and Steve feels his hand brush down between his legs, spreads them as much as he can and sucks in a breath when cool slick brushes against his cheeks, between them, biting his lower lip with a hard _groan_ when the pads of Bucky’s fingers find and press against his rim, _pushing_ and _rubbing_ firmly.

Steve’s cock leaks between them and he buries his fingers further in Bucky’s hair, gripping it while he tries to keep still.

The first finger slips in easily enough, Bucky mouthing along and panting hot against the side of his neck, teeth digging in now and then and making Steve’s cock leak further. Then the second slowly pushes in alongside the first and Steve _moans_ , soft and low, lower back arching a little bit against the wall. Bucky pauses after a minute to add more slick and kisses him when he finally works a third finger in, swallowing down Steve’s _moan_ - _ **whine**_.

“ _Please_ ,” Steve pants, sucking and biting briefly at Bucky’s lower lip then mouthing gently at his cheek, “ _Please, please_.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Bucky pants back, pulls his fingers out and takes Steve’s breath with them, body clenching around nothing.

Bucky shifts again, squeezes more slick out before dropping the tube, stroking his own cock a few times before rubbing the rest of the slick between Steve’s cheeks, against his entrance, up over his balls and then strokes Steve’s cock once, twice, making Steve’s toes curl and hips jerk slightly up into it.

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve whines, and Bucky kisses him again while he takes hold of his own cock. Steve feels the tip slide down below his balls, between his cheeks to press up against his entrance, and he lets his body relax enough for it to _push-slide_ inside, trying to keep himself from clenching.

Bucky _groans_ heavily against his lips and Steve pulls him closer, swallows it down and keeps it for himself. He makes his breathing stay steady as Bucky steadily, slowly slides inside, letting go of his cock once he’s far enough in and gripping Steve’s ass, _squeezing_ , the left arm bracketing Steve in where Bucky’s metal palm rests flat against the wall.

Bucky stills once he’s buried all the way inside, pulling his head back so their lips brush while they both pant, sharing the same air.

He pulls out a few inches after a moment and then slowly slides back in.

Steve makes a quiet, high sound and presses their foreheads firmly together, gripping Bucky’s hair and shoulder harder.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Steve says, soft and quiet in the small space between them, and Bucky pulls out slow again before _jerking_ his hips up, stealing Steve’s breath away, then Bucky’s kissing him _deep_ , tonguing finding Steve’s own while he quickly picks up the pace.

Steve moans on each thrust as the heat builds hot and quick again at the base of his spine, holds onto Bucky like his life depends on it and listens to their _moans_ and _groans_ mix with the sounds of their skin slapping together, hears the barely there wet _squelch_ of Bucky’s cock sliding in and out, slick slipping out of him a little each time, pressed between their bodies when they collide and sliding down the inside of his thighs, _fuck._

“ _Ah- Ah- Fuck. **Steve**_ ,” Bucky groans between kisses, panting hot through his nose, “ _Fuck, fuck_ , _**babe**_.”

“ _Ah- **Buck**_ ,” Steve moans back, tilts his head back and then _moans_ when Bucky’s teeth find his neck, bite above his adam’s apple and then _suck_ , dragging down and doing the same below it, the heat building, building while the wall digs into his shoulder blades, the dress shirt still soft against his skin, a contrast to Bucky’s rough thrusts-

Bucky _bites_ down on his pulsepoint before sucking _hard_ and Steve comes with a half _shout_ , back arching and gripping onto Bucky tight enough to _bruise_. Bucky thrusts five more times before _slamming_ up into him and following, and Steve’s vaguely aware of his back slowly sliding down the wall, of Bucky’s legs trembling just faintly when his ass comes to rest on top of Bucky’s thighs just before Bucky’s knees finally reach the floor.

Steve pants heavily, head still tilted back and pressed between Bucky and the wall, listens to Bucky’s breaths mix with his own and holds onto him, sliding his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky’s left hand slides down the wall with a quiet _scrape_ and the other lets go of his ass, sliding up to wrap around Steve’s back between it and the wall, holding onto him right back.

“Wanna fuck me next?” Bucky asks after a bit, and Steve lowers his head.

“Wanna wear the tights?” he asks back, half teasing. It works, and Bucky cracks a small smile.

“Nah, but I know you like me in that black, grease face paint,” he half teases back, and Steve snorts, leaning his head down to kiss him.

“Go get it.”

Bucky raises a finger, telling him to wait, then reaches down into a pocket on the other side of his pants and Steve laughs, watches him pull it out.

“I’m gonna need to buy another pair of tights,” Steve observes, eyes dropping to take in the state of them, looking over the tears.

“Stick to thigh-highs,” Bucky mumbles, kissing him again.

“ _Easy access_ ,” Steve says, and Bucky smirks into the next kiss.

“We’re going steady, babe,” he mumbles in reply against Steve’s lips, and grins when Steve laughs and kisses him back, pulling him closer by the arms wrapped around the back of Bucky’s neck.


	6. My baby never fret none, ‘bout what my hands and my body done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first femslash, and I'M DEDICATING IT TO VESPER SINCE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT P MUCH. I told her I found fem!Steve and regular!Bucky porn and she was like "nah, but if you find femslash." WHO KNEW ONE LITTLE COMMENT COULD CAUSE THREE PAGES OF PORN.  
> Someone, somewhere, probably. I'm just sad it's a little short, but this is how it went.  
> Also, it's late and I'm the only one who's looked over this, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I will probably fix them later when I re-read through it and get aNNOYED AT MYSELF FOR THEM.  
> Goodnight. <3

“ _Ah- Ah- Ah-_ ”

“Baby, you sound so good.”

Stevie drops her head, brows pulled together while she pants through an open mouth. “Buck-” she cuts off with a groan when fingertips pinch her nipple, fingers spreading to squeeze her breast. Bucky’s pace stays slow, hips gently meeting the swell of her ass in slow, rhythmic thrusts.

“ _Baby_ ,” Bucky _croons,_ and Stevie _whines_ when Bucky’s hips stop, feels the dildo nearly pull all the way out.

“ _Oh, fuck_ , it’s _hot_ ,” Bucky breathes, awe laced with lust. Stevie moans when the dildo slowly slides back inside, shivering faintly at the slightly cooler plastic. “ _Shit, babe, you’re so hot inside_ ,” Bucky breathes next to her ear, teeth biting down on the lobe while fingers entrap and rub her nipple, making her clench and _moan_. “ _You wet for me, baby?_ ” Bucky breathes hot, sending a shiver up her spine. Stevie manages a nod, but her breath catches when Bucky changes the angle. 

“ _Ah- **Buck**_ ,” she moans, arching her hips back a little more into it, grip tightening on the headboard.

“ _That’s it, baby. Fuck, you’re so good_ ,” Bucky moans right back, nibbling on the side of her neck. Stevie starts rocking her hips back and Bucky groans, calloused fingers gently skimming her ribcage as they slide down her side. “ _Just like that. So sweet for me._ ”

“ _Yer’a_ -” Stevie swallows, has to restart, “ _Yer’a talker_.” Teeth bite down on her shoulder and then a tongue slides warm and hot up her neck, making her shudder with a sucked in gasp. One of Bucky’s hands pulls away and she misses it, hears a bottle lid _pop_ open a moment later. Liquid slides down cool and slick between her cheeks and she shudders, then the sound o the lid snapping closed and the bottle dropping to the sheets.

“You love it,” Bucky breathes into the corner of her jaw, dildo pushing in further when she presses in all along her back, breasts pressed to her shoulder blades and hips pressed flush to her ass and Stevie _groans_. Warm fingers slide down between her cheeks, make a ‘v’ on either side of the dildo slowly, shallowly thrusting in and out of her and she almost _whines_. 

Bucky’s hips pick up pace and then she _does_ , little, ‘ _Oh- Oh- Oh_ ’s falling out of her mouth, lips parted and breath hot.

“You’re close,” Bucky says, pushes her hair over her shoulder and presses warm kisses up her spine between her shoulders to the back of her neck. Her hand slides around, body-warm metal cupping and massaging her breast while the other slides lower, slick smearing down her skin, down the center of her ribcage, over the crest of it and down the length of her stomach between muscles and _lower to smooth_ -

Stevie’s hips give a jerk with a stuttered moan and she spreads her legs a little wider, rocking her hips back faster onto the dildo, caught between the slickness of it thrusting in and out and Bucky’s _fingers_ sliding warm and wet between her legs, _rubbing_ and _pressing_.

“ _That’s it_ ,” Bucky encourages, wraps her lips around her earlobe and _sucks_ , “ _Come on, baby, come for me_ ,” she breathes into her ear. Stevie lets out a long, loud _moan_ , body spasming faintly as she gives Bucky want she wants, what she wants that _Stevie_ wants, headboard creaking quietly under her hands. “There you go, baby,” Bucky soothes, thrusts slowing and rocking her through it, “My sweet girl.” Stevie whines softly and turns her head, Bucky leaning forward and the dildo pressing all the way in when she meets her for a sloppy, wet, messy-desperate kiss.

After a minute of lips and tongue, Bucky slowly pulls out and Stevie sucks in a small breath, clenching around nothing. She can feel the lube and her own mess leak out and slide down her inner thighs. Bucky leans forward and kisses her again, dildo smearing wet across her ass, and Stevie pants through her nose, trying to hold their mouths together as long as she can.

“On your hands,” Bucky breathes when she pulls back a fraction of an inch, and Stevie shuffles a little before complying, cheeks warm and ass in the air while she rests her forearms on the bed. She hears the buckle straps of the strap on and then a soft thump on the sheets, closing her eyes when hands rest on her hips. They slide up the length of her back and around to grip and massage her breasts, make her moan, then back down her sides to her ass, spreading her cheeks. The bed shifts slightly and-

“ _Oh_ ,” Stevie breathes, biting and worrying her lower lip on another moan when Bucky’s tongue swipes up slow and hot from between her labia to _there_ , tongue _dipping inside_ \- “ _Ah_ ,” she lets out, half muffled into the sheets. Her hips give a small jerk, overstimulated, and Bucky pulls her tongue out to lave over it, cleaning her up.

“Sorry,” Bucky says quietly, lips pressing warm and gentle to the peak of one of her asscheeks, “Couldn’t help it. Sweetest thing.” She pulls back and gives Stevie’s hip a gentle finger tap and Stevie shifts, flops down onto the bed on her back. She looks up and Bucky stares down, lips curving up while she bites the lower one. “How you want me?” she asks, low and wanting. The low, warm lighting makes her skin almost glow and her arm gently shine and her eyes look like embers. 

Stevie takes a moment to think before reaching forward, getting her hands on Bucky’s hips and giving a gentle _tug_. Bucky comes, easy as anything, walking forward over her on her knees.

Stevie tugs down once Bucky’s where she wants her and Bucky lowers herself, hands reaching up to grip the headboard. Stevie looks up at her, up the plane of her stomach, the soft swells of her breasts, and slides a hand down from her hip to spread her folds with her fingers, leaning her head forward the inch it takes to barely brush her nose against them, eyes closing when she inhales. She tugs Bucky’s hips lower and Bucky spreads her legs, obliging, and Stevie buries her mouth in her with a heavy _moan_ , scent and taste heady in her nose and mouth. She hears Bucky suck in a breath and the headboard _creak_ and presses her tongue up, rubbing the flat of it and drowning in the taste of her.

Bucky lets go of the headboard and pushes her hair back with her fingers, mouth open and breaths gradually coming quick, eyes on Stevie, who does a _twist_ with her _tongue and_ -

Bucky only lets her head fall back and her eyes close for a moment before she forces it back forward and her eyes open, moaning softly.

“ _Stevie_ ,” she pants quietly. Stevie moans back and the vibrations go _through her_ , making her hips buck. Stevie moans again and gives them a nudge and Bucky starts rocking, circling them once, slow and almost shaky. “ _Oh, baby_ ,” she moans, “ _Feels good. You look so good eating me out like this- **Ahh**_ ,” she moans, biting her lower lip _hard_ , the headboard _creaking_ sharper. “ _Oh, just like that, just like that_ ,” she pants, rocking her hips faster. Stevie’s tongue slides _up_ inside with a loud _moan_ muffled between her legs against her clit, eyes opening to look up at her, _dark_ and _dilated_ and fuckin’ _ **hungry**_ and _that’s it_ , that’s it and she’s coming like a teenager all over again.

The wood of the headboard _cracks_ while she _groans_ , eyes squeezing shut for a few moments before she forces them open, doesn’t want to look away. Her hips give a few small twitches when Stevie slides her tongue out and laves up between her folds, and she shudders when Stevie gives her cunt a few kitten licks, body trembling faintly.

She clambers down after a moment and Stevie’s already ready for her, arms opening and waiting as she settles between her thighs, lips finding hers and hair falling like a dark curtain around them both.

Stevie moans into the kiss at the same time Bucky does, can taste themselves on their tongues and what’s the point of breathin’, anyway? This is _far more important_.

Stevie wraps her legs around Bucky’s waist and changes the angle, makes it _deeper_ and slides her fingers up into Bucky’s hair, gripping gentle and secure.

“ _Baby_ ,” Bucky whispers against her lips, all awe and love now, and dips her head to kiss her again and again and again, settling in, already home.


	7. Slow it down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. Also, playlist; https://play.spotify.com/user/shaisht/playlist/1G8bYAmbH4aS4nGGguu9yn If anyone wants it. Because I make one for just about _everything._

Bucky slides his fingers down slow, just the two of them at the same, slow pace he’s kept up for half an hour now, the pace making Steve’s breathing a deep, quiet, ragged thing, cock circled and trapped with Bucky’s thumb and index finger wrapped around it. Steve’s breath catches and stutters when Bucky’s fingers stop just below the head and Bucky gives a gentle squeeze.

“That’s it,” Bucky coaxes softly, eyes shifting from Steve’s face to another bead of precum that swells and crests over the tip. He slowly slides his fingers back down the length only once the precum reaches them, his own cock giving another twitch at the sound of Steve’s low, faint, shaky moan. “You’re doing good, baby.”

Steve’s legs fall that much further open at the gentle praise. It’s taken Bucky about twenty minutes, but now they’re finally resting completely flat on the bed. He reaches forward with his free hand and gently rolls Steve’s balls while his other fingers make their slow way back up the length of his cock, his own shudder echoing Steve’s when they reach the head again.

“You look so beautiful, Steve,” Bucky says, still soft, and Steve bites his lower lip, quickly turning it red, the flush on his chest deepening and sinking just a bit lower. “I mean it, babydoll,” Bucky continues, “Take my breath away. Ain’t never seen anything like you, then or now.” And Bucky _hasn’t_.

Steve’s fingers clench and un-clench in the sheets, lower lip redder than the flush on his cheeks, legs spread and warm, sweat slick skin like damn rolling hills and valleys, smooth and unscarred and practically glowing in the low, early evening light. 

Bucky wants to sink his teeth into all the dips and curves. Maybe later.

He licks his own lower lip, letting his eyes roam and the lustful haze in his brain fog it over further, but otherwise keeps his focus on Steve and ignores his own arousal. His fingers glide easy through the precum slicked down the length of Steve’s cock, but he’s careful to keep the pace slow.

“So wet for me,” he observes, and Steve’s breath hitches, chest catching briefly with the sound. Bucky gives the head another gentle squeeze and soaks in the sound of Steve’s low groan, reveling in the next overspill of precum. It’s difficult to keep himself still and not bend down and lick it. “Getting close,” he near-whispers, doesn’t have to ask because he can tell. He can do that now, can read Steve’s body well enough to know when he’s about to come.

Sure enough, another twenty seconds and Steve’s eyes crack open to slits, foggy, aroused blue slanting his direction for another ten and then they’re closing, squeezing shut while Steve pushes his head back into the pillow, back arching a bit and fingers gripping the sheets tight, knuckles white while his body goes still. Cum shoots in ribbons over Bucky’s fingers and up Steve’s skin with Steve’s deep, rough _groan_.

Bucky watches Steve’s face after watching a couple stripes land, cock a dull ache between his thighs.

Steve slowly collapses back to the bed, panting breathy, barely there moans and legs trembling just faintly, barely perceptible even to Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky strokes him through it, still the same, slow pace, squeezes just a bit more on the way up and watches a little more cum drizzle out over the top, feels it slide down over his fingers. He only lowers Steve’s cock and slides his fingers up and off through the mess at the tip when it starts to go soft. He raises his hand to lick his fingers clean, watching Steve try to catch his breath, then shifts forward, after, bracing his hands on the bed and bending down to lick warm, wet stripes over and across Steve’s salt-sweaty skin, cleaning him up, too.

Steve reaches for him almost before he’s done, a languid, exhausted hand skimming his cheek and landing on his shoulder, and Bucky’s never been able to say no, crawls up, always comes when Steve calls. He kisses a trail up Steve’s stomach, sternum, up over a collarbone and the center of his neck, then chin, finally finding Steve’s lips while that same warm hand slides up and grips the back of his neck in the mess of his hair. 

Steve sighs, breath hot against Bucky’s face, and Bucky presses another kiss and another.

“Hey, there, baby,” he whispers against Steve’s lips. Steve hums softly, wrapping his free arm around him, a warm weight along the tops of Bucky’s back and shoulders. “Feelin’ good?”

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” Steve hums in the positive, shifting and then wrapping lazy, loose limbs around him while Bucky settles his weight, sinks Steve further into the mattress with it. Steve sighs contentedly and Bucky takes the lingering invitation of parted lips to start exploring Steve’s mouth, swallowing down and keeping Steve’s small, happy sound all for himself. Steve gives his ass a gentle nudge with a heel and Bucky starts clumsily rocking his hips, cock trapped between them, too high on _Steve_ to care how uncoordinated his movements are.

“Not gonna last long,” he pulls his tongue back to say. Steve tightens his grip and starts exploring _his_ mouth, gently rocking his own hips up to meet him. Bucky’s breathing is already quick, speeding up while the delicious heat is already building quick at the base of his spine. 

It only takes another five thrusts and then Bucky’s coming, too, gasping into Steve’s mouth, against his tongue while he makes a warm, sticky mess between them, shuddering softly.

He sinks down with a drained sigh and Steve lets go of his mouth so Bucky can bury his face in Steve’s neck like he likes, rubbing the stubbled mess of his jaw against Steve’s smooth skin. It gets him what he wants, Steve’s laugh huffed low and quiet against the shell of his ear.

“I love you,” Bucky rumbles. Fingers gently brush back through his hair.

“I love you, too, Bucky,” Steve whispers, none like a secret and a lot like it’s just for the two of them, just for their ears alone because it’s _theirs_ , and no one else’s. No one else needs to know. No one else is them.

It sends warmth all throughout him, inside and out, and Bucky sighs quietly, presses a soft kiss to Steve’s throat where the words came from.

That’s all that’s ever really mattered to them, anyway.


	8. Sweet as Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Livestream shenanigans. BLAME ANNA.

He keeps his distance at first. It’s not too hard to, at this point, this isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but his resolve chips away each time Steve makes this soft little sound, or lets out this quiet moan, crumbles apart until he’s prowling forward, steps quiet, breath still in his chest because he wants to hear, is desperate for the sounds Steve makes the way Steve’s desperate for the grind of hips rolling up into his.

So Bucky keeps his body quiet, uses his training for the only good it can really do in his own life and listens to Steve, only breathes once his skin touches Steve’s, metal sliding just cool enough up the side of Steve’s spine to make Steve shudder and give a small jerk, eyes opening and head turning towards him.

“ _Buck_ ,” he says, all soft and quiet, eyes hazy and beautiful. He doesn’t have a care in the world like this, or at least, not many. And Bucky loves him like this, soft and warm and sweet.

“Hey,” he replies, gentle and low, glances at Thor and meets his eyes - just a check in - before reaching his hand around Steve’s front to turn Steve’s head more towards him, presses a kiss to his swollen lips. They’re red and slick from all the biting Steve’s been doing, and just as warm as the heat coming off of his body. Bucky can feel it through his clothes. “How you doin’, baby?” 

“ _Mm_ ,” is all he gets, but Steve’s eyes take a moment to flutter back open after Bucky pulls back, finding him like a slow magnet, “ _Feels good, Buck_.”

“I’ll bet,” he teases gently, pulls back a little and looks down to watch Thor’s cock gently rock in and out, a steady rhythm. “You look good on his cock,” Bucky whispers in the space between their lips, pressing another kiss. Steve leans back a little into him a bit when he moves close again and lets out a quiet whine muffled against his mouth. Bucky opens his to swallow it down, keep the sound and that little piece of Steve safe for the keeping.

He slides his hands down, draws his fingers down the side of Steve’s neck, over the strap of his shield harness, feels the light dampness of sweat against the ridges of worn leather. He curls all his fingers around Steve’s hips and guides them, rocks them forward a bit more and lifts them up an inch or two, gently but firmly pushes them back down until Steve’s as full of Thor’s cock as he can get. Thor makes a ragged sound low in his chest, they’ve been at this a while, more of a rumble, and Steve’s high moan contrasts it perfect like light and dark, soft and rough. Bucky grinds Steve’s hips down in a slow roll and gets Steve to _keen_ , one hand flying to his hair while the other stays braced on Thor’s lower stomach, leather rough against Bucky’s scalp and slick with the light sweat on Thor’s skin.

“ _BuckBuckBuck_ ,” Steve moans. His baby sounds so sweet.

He bites little kisses into the side of Steve’s neck, ventures them down to his shoulder before drawing them back up, sucking roughly at the skin along the way and absorbing the feel of Steve’s hips giving little, uncontrolled jerks in his hands. Thor’s own hips move a little quicker, a little deeper, like a rolling tide, and Steve lets out a long, low moan when Bucky pushes him down, opens his eyes and catches Steve’s cock leaking against the mess that’s already dried on his stomach.

“Ooh. _Baby_ ,” he says sweetly, speaks it low to the shell of Steve’s ear and feels Steve tremble, “Look so good. Sound so good.” Steve whines quietly, grips and tugs at his hair and Bucky lets his head loll a little with it, lets it drag his lips back down to the side of Steve’s neck so he can work on adding some bruises there. 

He pulls his hands off of Steve’s hips just long enough to get his own clothes off, frees his straining cock then gets a knee on the bed and his hands back on Steve’s hips, grinds the length of his cock up between Steve’s ass. He feels and hears Steve suck in a breath, bites at Steve’s pulsepoint and gets a low, stuttered moan, fingers curling tighter in his hair. He can hear the glove leather.

Bucky keeps rolling Steve’s hips slow, nice and deep in counterpoint to Thor’s, watches Steve bite his lower lip a deeper red out of the corner of his eye before looking to Thor.

“How you doin’, big guy?” Bucky asks.

“I can go another while, yet,” Thor replies, only a slight line between his brows and the barest jaw clench. His eyes are verging on hazy, not near as bad as Steve’s, but Thor’s feeling good, and that’s the important part.

Bucky pushes down and Steve’s hips a little more and watches the lines between both their eyebrows grow a little more prominent, glances down to check on Steve’s cock and finds it nice and red.

“What do you think?” he asks, dragging his lips back up the length of Steve’s neck while he grinds his hips a little more pointedly against Steve’s ass, shudders faintly at the held in moan that shakes and echoes through Steve’s chest, “Think you can take both of us?”

Steve lets a moan out at that, muffled a little around the teeth sunk into his bottom lip, sweet as cherry red. He nods his head as much as he can, mouth dropping open on a stuttered moan while his long lashes flutter when Bucky slides a hand up and grips at his chest, squeezes the flesh between his fingers and rubs a nipple gently between the tips. The skin’s not as red anymore, but Thor did a number on him earlier.

“We’ll make it feel so good for you, baby,” Bucky says low, “ _Promise_ ,” bites at Steve’s neck and grinds his hips again, length hard between Steve’s cheeks. Steve tries to grind back, an automatic action at this point, and just ends up making his cock leak a little more when it just makes Thor’s rub more firmly against his prostate, clamping his teeth down on a moan.

Steve’s fingers dig a bit into Thor’s skin and Thor’s hips give a little jerk, rocking him and Steve both.

Bucky peels himself away from Steve’s desperate grip and warm, slick body long enough to grab the lube off the bed, and gets to work on his promise, starts with one finger first, just feeling around where the bottom of Thor’s cock disappears inside, watches Steve’s body tense and shudder when he prods and gently starts working the tip of his finger past Steve’s entrance.

 _Fuck, it’s tight_ , is his first thought, then, _Fuck, it’s hot inside_. He’s not complaining about his own cock, knows he’s large enough to have Steve feelin’ good, but Thor’s got some girth and length on him, and it’s going to be a tight fit.

So he works his first finger in, slow as the pace of Thor’s cock, bites his own lower lip when Steve makes those sweet little sounds that drive him crazy and melt him to the core all at once, make his cock _and_ teeth ache. He wants his baby to feel good, Steve _deserves_ to feel good, so he takes his time, doesn’t rush, trails his metal fingers lightly up the underside of Steve’s cock then pulls it away when Steve _keens_. 

_Not yet, not yet_. 

He works in two fingers, three, and when he’s just starting on the fourth, Steve comes with a half- _shout_. Bucky immediately stills his fingers, trapped against Thor’s cock while Steve goes impossibly tight. Thor stills, too, and Bucky sees his hands grip Steve’s thighs, hears him groan low.

As soon as Steve goes loose, panting, Bucky gets back to work.

“You’re doin’ good, baby. Stretch so good for me,” he praises, presses his lips to Steve’s shoulder and rubs his left hand body-warm and gentle over Steve’s stomach, trails his fingers lightly down Steve’s cock. Steve shudders, one hand gripping his forearm while the other finds Thor’s on the top of his thigh and grasps it, too, trying to find purchase in a slow tidal wave that’s ready to take it all out to sea.

When a little line appears between Steve’s brow, Bucky stills his hand and Thor stills his hips, just rubs his fingers slightly back and forth inside until it eases, until Steve’s huffing little pants in between trying to catch his breath. Thor gradually starts rolling his hips again and Steve slowly starts blossoming back open like a damn _flower_ , skin sweat-slick and shimmery in the low light. 

Bucky licks his lower lip and can’t keep his mouth to himself, gently bites at the meat of Steve’s shoulder, the join of shoulder and neck, and then Steve’s pulse point, shudders a bit at Steve’s hand exhaustedly carding through his hair and giving a gentle tug.

“ _Baby_ ,” Bucky whispers, love in every letter, slides his free hand back up and around to Steve’s back, pushes his fingers up the back of Steve’s neck into his hair and massages over his scalp, gets a low groan in return.

Steve’s flushed all over, pale skin worked a beautiful red. Bucky rubs his thumb in slow little circles against Steve’s rim while gently thrusting his fingers in and out and Steve breathes out his name on a breathy moan, hips rocking back a little into it. 

He catches Thor’s hands moving in his periphery and looks, watches them rub smooth over Steve’s trembling thighs, gentling, soothing.

Bucky pauses again to add more lube, keeps Steve slick and comfortable, wet enough to hear his own fingers move and Thor’s cock give a few, slow thrusts, Steve’s hips rock back onto them both because Steve wants it, he can see it in every line of his body and hear it in every choked little gasp, every huff of desperate air. He’s _starving_ for it.

“Want my cock, baby?” Bucky asks, leaning back in close, “Want both?” He gently tugs Steve’s head back a bit by his hair and Steve lets out a gasp, mouth open and eyes closed, expression somewhere near bliss, close but not quite there yet, not yet.

“Yesyes _please_ ,” Steve almost slurs, tongue heavy in his mouth with the need of it.

And his baby’s so good, manages to say _please_ when he’s almost fucked out of his beautiful mind, so Bucky thrusts his fingers two more times before gently, slowly pulling them out and taking hold of his cock, pressing the head up against Steve’s entrance. He nudges gently, gradually applying more pressure until he starts to slip inside, Thor’s cock still beneath his. Bucky leans forward to bite and suck at Steve’s neck, refreshes bruises already trying to fade and adds a few more because Steve’s always looked good in blue and purple. He takes some time so he can muffle his own groans into Steve’s skin at the tight, slow, hot slide and hears Steve _keen_ , feels his body tense and stops, waits it out.

So Bucky goes slow, wraps his left arm around Steve’s waist and tries to help keep Steve still and a grip on his own self control, because he’s as hard as he’s ever been and _fuck_ , but his baby feels so good inside, so hot and slick and open and inviting. And Steve keeps making those little sounds, the further he slides inside, those almost-hurt, soft, gentle sounds like this is all he wants, like it’s all he _needs_.

Thor’s gentle, too, though, rubs his hands along Steve’s thighs, up to his hips, massage those with his large, warm fingers and keeps himself still, breaths controlled pants. Bucky’s eyes find his again and they work together to keep Steve still, absorb the tremors and jerks of his body trying to figure out if it should _move_ or _stay_. Thor only starts his rocking back up again once Bucky’s halfway inside, to the point where it’ll _help_ ease him further in, instead of push him out. Because Steve made a sharp, desperate noise the first time, hurt and displeased because it hurts to stretch so far, but having anything less than more is the opposite of what he wants.

Bucky tightens his left arm around Steve’s middle, holds on while he holds his breath. It’s more reliable than his right arm right now, everything hot and slick and overwhelming, even the feeling of Thor’s cock just adds to it, foreign but not unpleasant.

Once he's as far in as he's gonna get, which isn't all the way, granted, but it's pretty damn close, he looks over Steve's shoulder at Thor (and they're both flushed and sweating now, too, Steve squirming minutely, caught in their hold like a pinned butterfly held in gentle, loving hands). Thor nods and Bucky starts rocking, just minimally at first, so his baby can get used to the stretch. Steve makes this high, ragged noise that keys up into a whine that drives Bucky a little wild, a little crazy, right hand reaching up and gripping one of Steve’s shield harness straps while he rocks his hips in little thrusts.

And then _Thor_ starts thrusting too, and his baby lasts all of five seconds before he’s coming because Bucky's cock is pushing Thor's right up against his prostate, and Steve own cock's been leaking for the better part of the last ten minutes.

So Steve comes with a shout, tightens hard around them both and they still. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut, forces them open a moment later and watches Thor’s hand move to Steve’s cock, draw Steve’s orgasm out and help ease his release while the other keeps a solid grip on Steve's hip, Steve’s body shaking through it. Thor slides his hand back down to Steve's thigh after, when the overstimulation is set to start, and Bucky and Thor keep thrusting, Steve making these hurt little sounds because it's almost _too much_ , but it's a _good hurt_.

Bucky leans back a bit, grips the harness straps in both hands and thrusts his hips a little harder, a little faster, angles them so Thor’s cock pushes right up against Steve’s prostate and watches Steve’s body jolt on a loud _whine_ , the shudder a violent thing that wracks his body, makes his cock leak against his stomach.

Thor’s thrusts start to match his own, and Thor comes first; he’s been holding off since before Bucky even walked over. Bucky lasts a good minute longer, but that's about it, because Steve's still grinding his hips back as much as he can even though it almost hurts, manages to squeeze out one more, overstimulated orgasm before Bucky's gripping him tight and digging his teeth into the meat of Steve’s shoulder, biting down hard and trembling through his own release.

And then they're all a shaking, panting, sweaty mess that can't seem to pull in a full breath, but it's good and sating, down past their flesh and bones to where the pieces of themselves don't hurt so much

Bucky pulls out first, then Thor, still so gentle because Steve's collapsed back against Bucky, and Bucky's careful to keep him up and pull out, listening the slick sound of their bodies parting.

Steve and Bucky collapse on the bed and they curl up together in a sweaty pile, trying to catch their breaths and become people again. Bucky whispers praises into Steve’s ear when he’s coherent enought, because his baby took them both so good and made the sweetest sounds, and Bucky tells him so. Because Steve said his name in a way no one ever has, none that Bucky can remember and none that he dreamed.

Later, Steve sucks Bucky off while jerking off Thor, and then Bucky and Thor push Steve down onto his back and put both their mouths to his cock to make him come, too, and it’s about the easiest Bucky’s felt in the past seventy years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not wholly happy with it but I kind of like. It's done. XD


End file.
